Traces of the Past
by litlejrockluver3
Summary: One girl. A bracelet and a past that was filled with magic and sadness. Can Kagome accept her magical powers and save herself from the dark? And will the love of her life remember her again? Previous Title: A Little Bit of Magic. AU


A Little Bit of Magic

By: Frances a.k.a. Lady Sugar ♥

Date started writing: 3-21-07

**INTRODUCTION**

**If your reading this you probably have read my story Because of a Bracelet, if you haven't, well I advise you to go to my profile and go read it cause it'll be probably be easier for you to understand what I'm saying here if you read it already. **

**If you guys read the last chapter of BOAB (acronym for Because of a Bracelet) you would have probably read the part wherein I said that I will rewrite BOAB. I did mean what I said and I won't break my promise. You can trust me you know. I'm a very trustworthy and reliable person. My friends and family tell me that. So you can trust me. **

**I've always believed that writing fanfiction was a nice way to release all your troubles, so one day when I stumbled upon I signed up right away. For me it was very exciting to be an author of stories wherein the characters featured were the characters you see or read on TV or books/manga and stuff. My name at that time was sango no suzaku because at that time I really liked Sango of Inuyasha. But now hehehe, I think I hate sango no suzaku because for me I think it's very childish! Right now I love my new pen name Lady Sugar! It just sounds so sweet and cute. AWWW...**

**As soon as I finished signing up I immediately thought of writing a story. I decided to write a SesKag fic because I love there pairing. So, I thought of a plot and stuff like that. At that time I was a certified Alternate Universe fic lover so I decided to write an AU fic. Soon enough I thought of BOAB and I was so ecstatic! It felt like heaven when I started writing BOAB's first chapter.**

**But alas all good things come to an end. After reading the first chapter of BOAB which I posted, I became frustrated. I wasn't very contented with my work and I felt that my work was crappy. If you would ask me, I would consider myself as a very inexperienced story teller. I wanted to be like those other authors who made there debut fics grand and beautiful. But to my disappointment, my fic will not be as grand and beautiful as I wanted it to be. I never had any training for writing, that's why I find it hard to continue BOAB. My current and former teachers tell me that I'm very good. But the problem is that I have lots of ideas and plots stuck in my head but I can't turn them into meaningful words. **

**The main hindrance in the development of my writing is the lack of punctuation. Yes, that's right I am not very knowledgeable when it comes to punctuation marks. I'm not dumb, but it's just that I didn't pay much attention in our English classes before so, yeah. Even if I have difficulty writing Prose Literature, I adore writing Poetry. If you check out my profile, you'll find two poems there that I made. Well, I wrote those poems long before but nobody seems to have noticed them, nobody has reviewed any of them yet!**

**BOAB was my first fanfic so it had a special place in my heart. When I was writing the first chapters I was very excited and I waited for reviews like a lioness waits for its prey. But as the days passed, I realized that my fic lacked imagination, the scenes were also poorly narrated and told. Events very obscurely narrated. So, I decided to take a break from writing fanfiction. It was just very exhausting. I came back though, but this time I didn't post proses I posted poetry. But I realized that poetry will never appeal to the readers unlike stories had. Because of the difficulty I was experiencing, I stopped writing BOAB and eventually fanfiction, for me it was just a burden which I wanted to release. I felt like a contented cat lying on a fluffy cotton rug. As the days passed I felt so comfortable but even if that's the case, I missed writing my story. I missed the reviews I would receive, even if they were compliments or criticisms.**

**So to calm myself I thought of writing a chapter wherein I would ask the readers if they want me to continue writing. I waited patiently for reviews but they never came. I didn't check out the reviews for a month or so because I'm afraid of seeing some hurtful comments there. But eventually because of my curiosity, I decided to check out the reviews for that particular note. When I read all of the reviews that I haven't seen before, I was shocked. All of the reviews there were telling me to continue writing. I never thought that people actually read or were interested in my story, I think three or four of them added BOAB to there Favorites list. You know who you guys are and I thank you so much! You guys have made me so happy! Before I checked out the reviews, I was about to give up BOAB completely but I guess fate didn't want me to stop writing. hehehe**

**So now with all my pride and joy I present to you A Little Bit of Magic, a revised edition of Because of a Bracelet. Even if the title is called A Little Bit of Magic it will still feature the same characters. I may the change the plot if I feel that plot change is needed. Nevertheless this story is still your same BOAB. Only difference is, this version was written with more determination, more vivid details and less obscure narrations.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this:): P**

**Frances ♥**

**.678**

**,4444**

**.1111**

**.LLLL**

**UUUU.**

**PPPP.**

**GGGG.**

**FFFF.**

**QQQQ.**

**RRRRR.**

**33333.**

**. **

**??????**

****

**  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all its characters. Whether supporting or leading I don't own them. If I did, I would have married Bankotsu and sent Jakotsu to hell. **

**Chapter One: Ordinary life, extraordinary girl**

**\\\\\\**

My name is Kagome Higurashi and I live in a small, cramped house found in the extremely busy city Tokyo. We live in a section in Tokyo called Kobu. Kobu is one of the places in Tokyo wherein poverty is very common. If a Tokyo born and bred person asked you were you lived and you replied by saying "Oh, I live in Kobu" that person might look at you with disgust and treat you like you had body odor or a very contagious disease. When I was younger, people would ask me where I lived and I'd tell them that I lived in Kobu. And you know what when I told them that, I would hold my head up high and smile brightly. Well like I said they immediately got away from me and went someplace else. And you know what? When I told them that, I would hold my head up high and smile brightly. Unlike other children at my age that time, I was very proud that I lived in Kobu. Whenever my mom and I went to a social gathering, I would immediately tell to the people there with a five-foot radius away from me that I lived in Kobu. When I do that, my mom would always have an embarrassed look on her face. She would then take me away from the guests and she'll drag me over to dark corner and scold me about not revealing personal information. Whenever I asked my mom the reason why she doesn't want me to tell the people where I live, she'd always try to change the subject. In one occasion wherein I asked the question again she tried to get away once more but I gave her my puppy dog eyes and she immediately softened up.

"_Kagome, it's because I don't want bad _meanies_ coming to get you, you're my angel!"_

When she told me those words I stopped asking for a while but eventually I found out that my mother had a very bad experience in Kobu when she was just a teenager of eighteen. When I asked her about it, she refused to answer my answer. I respect her desire for privacy so I never asked her about it ever since.

Were not rich as you would call it, in fact were very poor. Our house is only about seventy-five square meters, it's not very good looking either. Maybe before our house was nice but now it's completely ugly, the paint inside and outside was peeling and it really annoys me every time I look at the house's façade. Our roof's color is a sickly grayish tint and I believe if a heavy rain occurs in our area, our roof would be completely destroyed and broken.

.Horrible? Yes, I believe so. But that's not the worst, there's more coming.

My mother is just a plain house woman while my maternal grandfather is a crazy old man with superstitious beliefs. Honestly, my grandpa annoys me so much, more than Kikyo Aoki does. Kikyo Aoki? I'll tell more about her later. Anyway, being around my grandpa is like being in hell.

No I don't hate him, he's just very annoying. He has a small feeble voice that never fails to kill my eardrums, he's only 5 feet tall, he has a long curly beard and he has calculating brown eyes that dart everywhere every time he enters a room. His skin is wrinkled and both of his eyelids are drooping. His personality is just as horrible as his physical appearance, when my grandpa sees me he huffs at me and sneers. I don't know why, but my grandpa really hates me. Ever since I was a child, it was pretty obvious that he despised me. My grandpa clearly favored Souta, my little brother more than me.

But even if grandpa is very annoying, I STILL love him. It doesn't matter if it's like hell when I am around him, I am very fond of him and I understand his raging old man hormones. My grandpa taught me how to be tough and fierce. He made me realize that the world is not a bed of roses. He told me not to expect much from life because you'll be surely disappointed in the end. Because of him I learned how to fight back, how to be fierce and feisty. Thanks to grandpa, I learned how to fight for my rights. Without him, I would've probably become a shy and feeble girl, afraid of the dark shadows all around me. And being feeble won't help me in my life, that's for sure.

. I have a little brother named Souta and he's a cute guy, he's currently thirteen years old and kicking, he's very innocent too. We study in the same school. Unlike ordinary siblings our brother-sister very relationship is very different. We agree on almost anything. Even if Souta doesn't understand what I'm saying, he'll always support me. Souta is very caring and kind. In all situations, he never fails to show his versatility. I also go to him whenever I have problems in school. He's like my tutor. Although I always I go to him whenever I have problems, I refrain from doing so whenever I have "feminine" problems. Of course, that would be very improper to do so. He's a guy. Sometimes, Souta can be very feminine, even whiny. But hey! He's not gay.

My Mom is a divorced woman. Her name is Kazumi Iwasaki, now. Well, ever since she broke up with Dad, she immediately removed the "Higurashi" last name. I won't blame her though who wouldn't be so pissed up after a divorce? If I were her I would deny that I knew a Kenji Higurashi. After my parents divorced, Mom began to have suitors. That is perfectly believable because my mother is beautiful. She has shoulder-length brown hair that's always shiny and soft, perfectly clear of imperfections. Her eyes are ceruleans, gorgeous ones in fact. Her skin is flawless and completely free of scars. Her complexion is astonishingly perfect and untainted. Right now, my mother is already forty years old but still she holds that beauty youthful women in there 20's have. My mother also has a kind heart. She's a completely unbiased woman, fair in whatever she does. My mother is also a good cook. Her ramen tastes like heaven!

My father? Well, I prefer not to talk about him. He left us when I was only seven years old, when Souta was a mere trotter. He betrayed my Mother because of a woman named Megumi. I don't remember his face anymore. And I don't plan to remember it. The mere mention of the name "Kenji Higurashi" makes me go all dizzy. I am nauseated whenever I think of his infidelity to Mom. It was just like yesterday when we received the letter, the letter of grief from my unfeeling Father...

**FLASHBACK**

**It was a chilly December morning at that time and I was seven years old. Mom was cooking in the kitchen because it was grandpa's birthday, December 7. Lots of trays full of food were now neatly placed on our small dining table. Right now, mom was cooking her specialty, ramen noodles. Grandpa was circling the kitchen angrily, he didn't want food to be cooked for his birthday and he kept on babbling about the stupidness of life. Mom just ignored grandpa's smart-ass retorts, she was just as happy and lithe as a lily. **

**I was there in the living room, sitting on our old beat-up couch. A crib was placed in front of me and Souta was in it, playing with his rattle so happily. Souta was already a year old and I was very happy because he can now walk a little, plus, he already had front teeth. I was grinning at him because he looked so angelic and innocent. His face would always light up every time he looked at me, even if Souta was just a baby. I knew that he loved me. Every time I look at baby Souta's face I would always feel a calming feeling wash over me. He was the exact opposite of grandpa, when I'm with grandpa it's like being in hell while with Souta it's like I'm in heaven. I threw my head back and rested it on the couch. Even if we were POOR it felt so good to be alive especially when Souta was around.**

**RING!**

"**OOFF!"**

**The loud ring of the doorbell sent me falling down the couch out of surprise. I rubbed my head because of the intense drowsiness, but I immediately recovered. I straightened myself up while I dusted my dress in a haste. MAN WHAT A DRAG THAT DOORBELL WAS! **

"**Kagome, can you please answer the door. I'm cooking ramen here and your grandpa is too angry to answer it."**

**I narrowed my eyes out of annoyance. I hated doing errands, even if they were small ones.**

**I took the small wooden chair neatly placed next to the crib where Souta was playing. I dragged it towards the door then I propped it next to the annoying piece of wood. I supported my frail body by holding into the top of the chair while I swiftly swung both of my legs to the top of the chair. I needed a chair because I wasn't tall enough to reach the doorknob. After all I was only six years old.**

**When I opened the door, a man of about fifty years of age was there. He was almost bald but some locks of silver hair mixed with black were hanging at the sides of his head. He had small navy-blue eyes, full with old age. Frown lines and other lines filled his face. He had high cheekbones but right know, they were beginning to sag. He was gaunt looking and he was very thin like a skeleton. **

**He smiled at me and that revealed yellow, rotting teeth. Plaque and tartar stuck in the edges of his teeth and he had a very blackened tongue. I kept on staring because I was so amazed of his very unique yet disgusting physical appearance.**

**He smirked and waved a hand in front of my face. "Little angel, will you please stop staring, I need to talk to your Mom. I know that I'm very irresistible but please stop hogging on me."**

**I glared at him with all the sharpness of my eyes that I can muster. _How dare he say that I think he's irresistible! What a freak._ "But Sir, how do you know my Mom?" I asked with my voice mixed with sweet sarcasm.**

**But he didn't seem to notice. "Your mother and I haven't met before, I know your Father though. I'm here because I have a message for your Mother, a message sent to her by your Father."**

**I raised an eyebrow curiously. _Oh really, this disgusting man knows my unfeeling father. What a joy. He'll probably bring a message from hell._ "Well then sir, please come inside, you come sit on the couch if you want to make yourself comfortable." I proceeded to fully jump down from the wooden chair as he strolled into our house.**

**Then another thought came into my mind. _Why did Dad send somebody to send a message? It's very surprising that Dad actually thought of sending somebody just to send a message. Why didn't he phone us instead of sending one of his friends to us? Even if Dad is a very cruel man, I know Mom is still madly in love with him. She'll do anything just for the sake of hearing a message from him. Love is pathetic. It blinds everybody, especially mom._**

**I left the disgusting man sitting in the couch, the place where I was seating earlier. He was grinning at Souta and once more I got a full view of his teeth. Souta was staring at him with disgust and then proceeded to play with his rattle again. Man! Even baby Souta though that the man was disgusting.**

**Mom was forcing grandpa to eat sushi when I reached the kitchen. Grandpa's face was very red, probably from intense anger. A piece of sushi was stuck to the chopstick mom was holding. She was poking the chopstick at grandpa's closed mouth. And she kept poking and poking, grandpa's face was now very much contorted with fury. He was about to burst when Mom saw me staring at both of them. She immediately dropped the chopstick and the piece of sushi fell to the floor, which Buyo, our little kitten ate immediately. Grandpa was sighing in relief and Mom started to approach me.**

"**Kagome, what do you want. You want ramen, I have some here..." she asked before I cut her off.**

"**Mom, there's a man asking for you. He said he knows dad."**

**I noticed the flash of hurt in Mom's eyes when I said the word "Dad" When I saw the hurt that flashed across her eyes, I felt myself heart being crushed. Mom doesn't deserve this sadness she's feeling. But after that little flash of hurt appeared in her cerulean orbs, she immediately regained her composure.**

"**What does this man want Kagome?" she said calmly as she knelt down beside me, listening attentively.**

"**He told me that he had a message for us, a message from Dad," I told her gently, even if she's been very cool and calm, I knew that deep down inside her beautiful soul, her delicate heart was crushed. ", he never told me anything else."**

"**A-alright then, come Kagome." She said as she took my hand, her voice was shaking terribly and I can sense the hint of desperation in her voice. I knew that mom loved dad with all her heart that's why she was shaking. She was afraid of what he would say. When she took my hand I froze because her hand felt so cold and clammy. Sweat dripped from it and I felt it, cold sweat to be exact. She began to walk towards the living room with short urgent steps. I looked behind to see grandpa trailing closely behind us with a look of curiousness evident in his face.**

**When we reached the living room the weird man was cradling Souta on his lap. Souta was crying hysterically but the man was completely oblivious to the innocent baby's cries. He was holding the rattle Souta was playing with earlier and when Souta tried to reach for it the man would yank it out of his grasp. I turned to Mom and I noticed that her left eyebrow was twitching rhythmically. Uh-Oh I can sense her anger. Grandpa also saw this, his small beady eyes were now smaller and narrowed and his lips were pursed into a thin line. ME? Well I just had this blank look in my face but deep down inside an inferno was building up. I wanted to strangle the man and send him to hell. I knew at that time that mom was on the verge of knocking him down with a broomstick, after all Mom loved Souta with all her heart. Surprisingly though, she settled with a more peaceful manner.**

"**Ahem, please let go of my child." Her voice was hard and cold as she said those words.**

**The disgusting man stiffened at mom's cold voice and he harshly dropped Souta in the crib, which left the baby in hysterical fits of tears. "Alright, alright no need to get all fussy about it," he once more sat in the couch, grabbing a cigarette from his pocket and then he lit it with his lighter ",you can have your stupid baby."**

"**What did you say?" Mom retorted, the venom in her voice very much obvious.**

"**A-ah, I said that he's a cute baby, hehehe." He then got into a cross-legged position and started smoking his cigarette again, obviously not caring for Souta even after he literally dropped the already hysterical baby.**

**Mom huffed in annoyance and she sat on the couch, next to the man. "Kagome, take Souta to our room and make him a bottle of milk there." She told me. As she proceeded to stare and glare at the man with her blue eyes narrowed critically. The man simply ignored her as he continued to smoke intensely. Grandpa was already annoyed because of the nicotine all around him, the old man was cursing under his breath and I can hear him perfectly. Not so soon later, Grandpa finally walked out of the living room and into the porch outside, probably to escape from the horrible smell of smoke.**

**I nodded to my Mom then I removed the crying Souta from his crib. I cradled him in my arms, stroking a lock of hair that fell in front of his eyes. Souta still continued to cry. I sighed in defeat as I carried him to our room. Since we were poor, we only had one bedroom in our house. Grandpa, Souta and I slept there while Mom slept in the couch located in the living room. Sometimes, Mom sleeps in the kitchen table because she was so exhausted with her work in the house, she never even bothered to stand up and go to the bedroom.**

"**Mrs. Higurashi, I am Nobu Yagoda, a comrade of Kenji, your husband. Before I left my job as a seaman he told me to come to you because he wanted a message to be delivered to you and you only. He wrote a letter just for you, his darling wife, I have it here with me but I didn't read it. I value your husband's need for privacy. He also..." **

**Those were the words I heard the ugly man whose real name was Nobu say before I shut the door of our room close with Souta cradled near my chest. After I closed the door, I didn't care about the letter Nobu was holding. It would probably contain bad news I always expected bad news from my snake of a Father, maybe my father decided to quit his job and elope with a younger woman he met when he was away, or that he decided to tell us that he didn't care and he didn't love my mom in the first place or like... blablablablablabla...the possibilities were endless for me. When I was thinking of those things I never really thought that they would happen, but later on I REALIZED that my crazy thoughts were actually RIGHT. **

**Well, because as soon as I finished calming down and getting Souta to sleep, I heard a sob break out from outside the door. The sob was strangled and choked, it was if the person who was doing it was trying her best to control her emotions and hold her tears. When I continued to listen to the sobs that were now more audible, I realized that the sobbing I heard was from my Mother. **

**Overcame by curiosity, I slid from the bed, from Souta's sleeping from as I slowly opened the door walking towards the source of the sob. When I reached the living room, Mom was sitting in the couch, the position she was in before I left earlier but this time her eyes were puffy and red. Tears streamed down from her eyes. She was holding a piece of paper in her hand and even the paper was filled with tears. I suppose the piece of she was holding was the message from Dad. Nobu was sitting next to her and he was looking at mom with pity. Grandpa was also in the living room and he held a half angry, half angry shocked expression. **

"**Mom, what's the matter?" I said as I approached my Mom, I shoved Nobu aside because the couch was only fit for two people. He gave me a glare but I merely ignored his eyes. "Is that the letter from Dad, what did he say, must be bad." I was patting my Mom's back sympathetically as I was saying this.**

**Mom suddenly stood up, she crumpled up the letter she was holding earlier and threw it to the ground and she stomped on it with a shuddering force. She was wiping her tears with a piece of tissue paper. "I can't take this anymore. I hate my life I hate it especially him! Why did I marry him? Goddamn you Kenji!" Mom said angrily. I gasped a bit because I wasn't used to Mom cursing. I was used to her gentle façade and I hadn't seen her like this before. My hysterical Mother started to walk away angrily. All three of us in the room didn't stop her. I suppose she needed time to be with her herself.**

**Nobu who was standing next to my 1/2 shocked 1/2 angry grandfather sighed wearily. He turned his head towards me and smiled ruefully. "Well then lil' lady I gotta be going now, take care of your mom, don't let her wallow in self-pity. BYE" Those were the last words Nobu said to me before he opened the main door of her house and bounded out outside, completely out of our lives. I suppose those were his last words directed towards me because I'm very sure I am not gonna see him again never ever. Well, I hope so.**

**Grandpa shook his head with anger and then he turned his head over to where I was standing giving me a piercing glare. "Well, what are you doing here you piece of dirt? Get out of my sight, I need to be alone." **

"**Hai, Grandpa." I said as I politely nodded at him, I didn't want to argue with him now, lots of things happened I didn't want to add problems to our already broken family. But before I left the room I grabbed the letter Mom dropped earlier and I placed it in my pocket. I dashed towards the door, out of our house. Once when I was out of Grandpa's sight, I took the letter that I oh-so hastily placed in my pocket earlier. I smoothed its crumpled surface because I won't understand anything it said if it was crumpled. When it was already fixed, my curiosity immediately sparked so I started to read the letter that was from my Father. It said:**

_October 5, 1996_

_Dear Kazumi, _

__

_It is me Kenji, your beloved husband. By the time you read this Megumi would have given birth to our baby. Who is Megumi you ask? Well, Megumi is the new woman in my life and I love her so much. Shocked? Yes I expect that reaction from you. I know I have hurt your feelings intensely, but Kazumi I cannot do anything. When we got married I loved you with all my heart and I promised to be faithful to you I even went to the point to accept Kagome as my own._

**My eyebrows furrowed at the last sentence on the letter. What did he mean by saying that he accepted me as his own? But then I shrugged, ignoring it.**

_When I left to be a seaman I was very sad, I missed you Kazumi. Even in my dreams I've always thought of your beautiful face kissing me goodnight. Eventually though, I got over my home-sickness. I began to live with ease and comfort but I never forgot you. When our Kagome was five years old I went home. But when I saw you once again I did not feel that burning and passionate love I had for you before I just didn't. I was desperate I tried to get that feeling again but I couldn't. I told you that I loved you but that's not true I fell out of love..._

**What a bastard! I thought as I continued reading.**

_Later on I found out that you were pregnant. Father and Kagome were happy but while me... I felt distressed. All you there were very happy, while me, I wasn't. I decided to leave again because I didn't love you anymore. Spending everyday with you was just so hard for me. When I left, I knew that I had hurt your feelings but I had to find myself first. So I resumed my job as a seaman. I was so depressed, almost suicidal, especially when I found out that you were in the hospital because of me. I tried to get back and visit you but my boss wouldn't let me go. Our baby's life was in danger and it's because of me..._

"**Yes, all of this is your fault, I hate you"**

_I wallowed myself in melancholy because of what I have done. I knew that all you are now angry at me. I didn't want to come home because I cannot face your fury directed towards me. One day, I met a very charming woman named Megumi. She was a passenger you see. She was very friendly and kind it was very impossible to not be acquainted with her. While she was on the boat we became good friends and eventually I began to fall in love... I'm very sorry Kazumi, love is a much unexpected thing, and it comes and goes at the most unexpected times and places. I told Megumi that I love her and to my surprise she told me that she shared my feelings. I was very happy after that and I wanted to ask her to marry me. But I knew that I had a responsibility with you Kazumi. I told Megumi that I had a pregnant wife back at home and she nodded in understanding. Megumi told me to choose, her or you. _

_I was so in love with Megumi so I chose her..._

"**Damn you Father!"**

_I resigned my job and I eloped with her. I got her pregnant soon enough. Were now living happily together with a new life to have and I'm very happy. Kazumi, please forgive me for my infidelity but I realized that you were not the woman meant for me. It is Megumi who is for me... I love her so much, with all my heart and soul._

**After reading that paragraph, I felt tears moistening my eyes. The grief I felt was just too intense. All, sorts of emotions were now surging, disgust, rejection, worry and other things that I cannot comprehend. But above all the other emotions, anger was the one that reigned. From that moment on I damned and cursed my father to hell I hate him for betraying me and mom. He deserved to feel intense suffering...**

_Kazumi, we can still be friends I care for you. But I must seek my own happiness first. May you be happy always._

_Goodbye,_

_Kenji_

**I crumpled the letter up the letter again and I threw it to the ground. I stomped on it and I kicked it all over. Tears were now falling in my face the feeling of being alone and lost was there I despised my Father from that moment on. I swore to myself that I would be strong. I won't cry and weep at a corner I won't even shed a tear. I will learn to stand up for myself. I am strong. I will live my life with no regrets, that's a promise for keeps...**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Shortly after that Mom and Dad finally divorced, signifying the end of their broken marriage. I expected Mom to be hysterical and angry but no, in spite of all the events that have occurred, the former Mrs. Kazumi Higurashi became stronger. Mom's last name has been changed back to Iwasaki, her maiden name. But Souta and I still had Higurashi as our surnames, I really didn't mind. After Mom received my father's farewell letter, she started burning all of the things that reminded her of Dad. There wedding pictures, the wedding ring, there marriage certificate, even the wedding gown Mom wore. All of the things that reminded me of Dad were all gone, burned by my Mom's hate. So now, even if eleven years has passed ever since that fateful day, the traces of grief left by it still remained, it will never disappear, never ever.

So as I sit here, in front of our main door, reminiscing, recalling my life, I knew that my life was not happy, it was a hellhole. I didn't care about that though, for as long as I had my family I'm okay and cool. Although I had my family, my life had lacked something and that is happiness. My life is gray, just boring. I wished that I would experience something different, unique, and unusual. I want a rainbow to appear, I want my life to be a beautiful tapestry, full of brightness, colors and full of joys... But oh what the heck? That's impossible. I will forever be a poor girl. Theres no more hope left for me.

I heard footsteps behind me, light ones. I turned around, it was my Mom and she was smiling. "Beauty, c'mon I made dinner let's eat." She told me softly, taking my hand and locking it with hers. I stood up and followed her inside of our house. I didn't realize that I was sitting outside for an hour already. My, my how time flies. But then I narrowed my eyes, my mom called me BEAUTY again! Ugh, so annoying. When I turned seventeen my mother started to call me Beauty. I really hate it but she told me that I'm already a grown lady, so beautiful and divine. She told me that when I turn eighteen she'll call me GORGEOUS.

I don't agree with Mom though. I'm not beautiful. I'm just plain looking. Sango always tells me that I'm beautiful but I doubt it. I'm just PLAIN. GET it? P-L-A-I-N. I have wavy midnight black hair that falls just below my chest. I'm about 5"4 tall. My skin is pale colored and my eyes are almond shaped with a very unique shade of gray as its color. I have a nose that's just like Mom's and my lips are sort of the pouting type with a little bit of pink tinged on it.

What bothers me is that I really don't like my parents. The only resemblance I have with my Mom is my nose. The features I have don't match my Mom's or Dad's. I've always thought of the possibility that I might have had another Father. But even if that's the case, I don't care...

I'm not a friendly person, I don't have many friends. In fact, I only have one friend, her name is Sango. Sango is a very kind person, though she can be very tactless sometimes. Like me, she's very witty, smart and sly. We plot all sorts of nasty schemes together. I have fun whenever I'm with her, she's a very happy-go lucky person. Sango is like a sister to me, were very close. Not only is Sango kind but good-looking as well. Sango has chocolate-brown hair with a considerable amount of red streaked on it. Her hazel eyes are wide-set and she has a snub nose. Not the snub nose that is short and flat I meant the upturned one. Overall? The perfect friend.

But even I have a friend, a family and all of the things an ordinary girl can have, I've always felt I was different than all of the other girls my age. I have always felt that I was magical, unordinary, and extreme. In school I have always been a mystery, an enigma to all. Although some put it way too far by calling me a "weirdo" Some like Kikyo Aoki, Kikyo is a classmate of mine and she's a much known person. Everybody wants to be her friend. Kikyo is very pretty too. Sango never failed to tell me that I'm prettier than her. Everybody loves Kikyo but I think she's pathetic. Kikyo is a very vain girl and she'll do anything to get what she wants. She can be very sweet on the outside but once you mess with her, expect your death. Kikyo is my worst enemy. I don't like her, while she hates me... I don't know why she hates me because I have never done anything to her. It seems that she held a grudge ever since she was born.

In school many people tease me and treat me like dirt. I go unnoticed by most of them. For them I am a nobody. Well, I don't care about them. It doesn't matter if I have no social life. I am me and no one can change that. 'Cause my name is Kagome Higurashi and I know that I am extraordinary.

-

-

-

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

AN: **Whew! The first chapter of A Little Bit of Magic. I'm very sorry for the delay. I wrote this chapter ages ago but out of a stroke of bad luck, my computer started to be a bitch. It won't start and open. My computer was just fixed yesterday so that's why. I'm very sorry I'll make it up to you guys! Anyway, I had already written a chapter two but when I opened my computer today it just disappeared. I tried for looking everywhere but its not there. STUPID MICROSOFT WORD! I'll try to rewrite it soon enough. S-O-R-R-Y**

**Anyway, when I read Memoirs of a Geisha a novel by Arthur Golden, I got so inspired! Because of that book I started to write again. If you look closely at this chapter you can see some things that are like Memoirs of a Geisha.**

**I got the Nobu name from Memoirs of a Geisha, before I didn't know that there was a Japanese name like Nobu. Yes, very pitiful indeed. Kagome having gray-eyes was from reading Memoirs of a Geisha too. In Memoirs of a Geisha, the lead character had gray eyes and that appealed to me a lot. I wanted Kagome to have an enigmatic persona in this version and I think being gray-eyed would be a nice addition. You see, every time I read a fanfic in the Inuyasha section, majority of the fanfics there feature Kagome having blue eyes. I am so fed up with that. So I thought, Oh what the heck? I'll make Kagome gray-eyed! So there. **

**About Kagome:**

**Kagome is a very emotional character. She is very traumatized and angsty. The reason? Kagome had no father. Kagome is definitely different, magical in fact. The only support Kagome has is her family and Sango. In her school she is being mistreated. But instead of injuring her heart, this makes her stronger. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please disregard all mistakes. :)**


End file.
